


Sniper Rifles and Switchblades

by Jinxii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assassin AU, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxii/pseuds/Jinxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assassin AU fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper Rifles and Switchblades

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanart for thefarofixer's amazing set of ficlets here: http://the-faro-fixer.tumblr.com/tagged/the-love-at-first-kill-verse
> 
> My tumblr: Jinxess.Tumblr.com


End file.
